


softly, promise me you're mine

by ddubinnie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddubinnie/pseuds/ddubinnie
Summary: huening kai reminisces his old memories, thanking the stars and the universe for gifting him the chance to be with his soulmate, kang taehyun.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	softly, promise me you're mine

kai laid down on their bed as he stared onto the bedroom ceiling.

he didn't expect himself to fall down deep this far. they started as rivals, then it became a crush. before he knew it, they were dancing in each other's arm on the night of the annual dance. he swore they hated each other… what actually happened?

maybe, _just maybe_ , kai knew he didn't actually hated taehyun. sure, it was a silly rivalry. kai disliked the way taehyun is so nonchalant about everything. he disliked the way how taehyun can be super stuck up at times. he wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face everytime he scored higher than kai on a test. it was annoying. taehyun was annoying. he chanted that to himself everynight when he was in denial. plus, it's not like taehyun liked him back _that_ way. kai was being delusional.

but then again, kai couldn't help but smile when he sees the way taehyun politely treats the school's staff with manners. he couldn't help but smile everytime he sees taehyun feed the stray cats behind their school with his leftovers from lunch. kai's heart couldn't help but skip a beat when their hands brushed the other day while they were helping to pick up the fallen books in the library.

_"ah, this is annoying,"_ he remembered telling that to himself, _"i don't like him. no! it's kang taehyun, for fuck's sake! huening kai, are you out of your damn mind?"_

he smiled at the memory, thinking how cute his younger self was for trying to deny such beautiful feelings. 17 year old huening kai would've think he's gone mad if he knew who 21 year old huening kai was dating right now.

for taehyun, maybe going crazy wasn't a bad thing.

kai was pulled out from his thoughts as he felt the bed dip. an arm was then wrapped around his waist, and he smiled when he felt the familiar warmth of the body enveloping him in a hug.

"hey," taehyun mumbled into kai's shoulder as he cuddled his boyfriend tighter, "what's got you smiling?"

kai tilted his body so he could hug taehyun properly, hugging his boyfriend's smaller figure as he gave a small peck on his lover's forehead. "you," kai breathlessly answered.

that coaxed a giggle to come out of taehyun. he hit his boyfriend slightly on his right shoulder, "shut up, you're so corny. i'm being serious here." 

"but i _am_ being serious here. i'm always thinking about you, love." kai replied again. this time, he made sure to card to his fingers through his lovers hair. he loved feeling his boyfriend's soft locks in between his fingers. 

he could live with the thought of doing this for the rest of his life.

taehyun left it at that. he was too tired to come back with a remark. he had a full busy day anyway. he knew his boyfriend would never give up until he wins. 

just as how kai had managed to win his heart.

he sighed as he smiled into his lover's embrace. he thanked his lucky stars as they gave him the chance to own kai's heart as well. he kept it safe in his for years. he'll never let it go.

"had a long day?" kai mumbled into taehyun's soft brown locks.

"mhm," taehyun replied into kai's chest, "m' tired, and i missed you," as if it was possible, he hugged kai tighter towards him, "missed you so so much…"

kai chuckled as he let himself be crushed in the smaller's embrace. it felt nice, it felt right. he loved this feeling; of having taehyun in his arms, in their shared bedroom of their shared apartment, living their lives together without a single care in the world.

yeah, they're still young. yes, they had bills to pay. classes to go to. work to focus on. sometimes, things are hard. it's not easy trying to live together independently.

but at the end of the day, kai knew he would always end up in taehyun's arms. just like this, cuddling each other, feeling warm and at home. it's that when he realized, all the hardships he had endured is worth it. 

he'd do it all in a heartbeat if it meant having taehyun like this by his side for as long as eternity.

it was quiet for the both of them, but it was a comfortable silence. they were used to it by now. kai had honestly thought taehyun had fallen asleep if it weren't for him tapping his fingers lightly onto kai's back. kai paid it no mind. only happy and content that he had his _soulmate_ right where he wanted him to be, tucked softly in between his arms.

ah, _soulmates_.

isn't that a word?

kai had never believed in soulmates. but he did believe in fate and destiny, that everything happened for a reason. then again, maybe soulmates do exist. if everything happens for a reason, there must be reason as to why they were bound to meet someone who completes their life at one point or another. these days, he got himself wondering, _"what is a soulmate?"_

_"...is taehyun his soulmate?"_

"baby," kai felt the words he spoke before realizing what he was doing, "are you my soulmate?"

taehyun stopped his tapping, but kept silent either way. soon, he found himself answering, "soulmate? what do you mean? like… your destined pair or something, is it?"

"yeah, something like that…"

"hmm, sure, maybe. i've never thought of it that way, but i sure do think we belong with each other," taehyun moved his arm to take kai's hand and let their fingers intertwine. "i love being with you, why did you ask?"

kai heaved a breath before he found himself talking, "well, i just- i always thought about our past, y'know? how i was so quick to hate you. how i despised everything you do. how we'd always bicker over the smallest things when we get the chance. i always thought that you were a nuisance to me. but then again, maybe there was a reason you came into my life. was it for you to teach me a lesson? i wasn't sure. all i knew was that i hated you so much, but i would _love_ to kiss those pretty lips of yours if i were given the chance."

taehyun pinched kai's upper arm in embarassment, "hyuka! you and your stories... just shut up already, damn flirt." he rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

kai knew about his boyfriend's antics, so then he decided to continue, "so anyway, isn't it interesting? how i swore we could be getting at each other's throats, but instead we're here, hugging each other close and being in love? i mean, it's been years since i met you, but never have i ever stopped loving you, kang taehyun. instead, it feels like as more time passes by, the more i fall deeper in love with you. is it the power of the universe? is it fate that made us love each other like this? are you my destiny? of course you are. even if you weren't, how could it feel so right? it feels like everytime i try to find an answer to all the questions in my life, it reflects all back to you. and thus i ended up realizing one thing. you're not just my soulmate,

"you're my _answer_ , kang taehyun."

kai didn't realize how much he rambled until he felt himself running short out of breath. his face was flushed from the sudden confession, but he hid himself in his boyfriend's hair. it wasn't as if taehyun could see how flushed he is right now. 

"...is that what a soulmate is? an answer to your questions?" taehyun felt so dumb that it's the only thing that could come out of his mouth.

"well… kind of? it's like a missing puzzle piece you've been trying to find your whole life. it's like remembering the name of a song you used to know from your childhood. it's like warm caramel macchiato brewed fresh in the morning. you bring the sense of familiarity. you make my life _complete_. that's exactly what it feels likes." kai rambled again. he sighed into taehyun's dark brown locks. he should really stop rambling.

but that's one of taehyun's favourite charms of kai. 

taehyun smiled. _damn, can his boyfriend be any cuter?_

he rose up from the bed, surprising kai with his actions before catching his lips in his, sighing softly into his lover's mouth as he held his face close to his. kai was stunned, surprised by his boyfriend's action but immediately reciprocated the kiss as he got onto his senses. 

the kiss was soft but passionate, as if like he was pouring years and years of his feelings towards it. he kissed kai repeatedly, catching his bottom lip by his teeth and softly biting it into the kiss. a soft sound escaped kai's mouth as taehyun licked into his mouth eagerly. maybe time stopped when their lips met each other's, but the flutter in their chest only intensified from here on out. they had all the time in the world with each other. the feeling of joy obviously spread on their faces.

taehyun broke the kiss as he rested his forehead onto kai's. he was smiling, giggling even. he was feeling drunk over the overwhelming love he felt for his boyfriend. his lover, his baby, his darling. his soulmate.

"you're my _answer_ too, kai kamal huening. forever and always, you'll always be my soulmate. no matter what universe, in this life and the next. i'm yours, and i'm never, ever leaving." he whispered as he closed his eyes, saying it softly like it should only be heard by kai only, and no one else.

kai held him closer and tighter than before. he never knew it was possible to love a person this much, but now he's here in the moment, and maybe he now realized that nothing is impossible.

"i love you, hyunnie," as he laid them back down onto the bed, arms never leaving each other's body as they cuddled in their humble crib. "in this life and the next."

taehyun could only breathe softly into his neck, feeling warm and safer than he has ever felt before. "and i love you, hyuka. in every universe and beyond that."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i'm rly soft for these two if u cldn't tell.. ლ(・﹏・ლ)
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/faeriesoob)


End file.
